Kumohon
by Septenyet
Summary: Kiba baru pulang dari misi dengan luka. Shikamarukhawatir. ShikaKibaShika. entahlah... saya bingung masalah pair di fic ini.


Kumohon

Monkey Loses Bananas Kumohon

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC as always, TYPO(S), GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, SHONEN AI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

xxx

Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan bingung. Orang-orang yang menyapanya dilewatinya begitu saja. Ada perasaan berat untuk mendatangi tempat yang ia tuju sekarang. Entah kenapa hatinya tak tenang. Memikirkan seseorang yang entah masih hidup atau sudah jadi bangkai. Ketenangan dan ketidak peduliannya yang biasa ia pelihara itu tak tampak seperti sediakala. Seakan sirna. Pikirannya telah menjelajah terlalu jauh. 'Apa dia sudah mati ya?' begitu kata hatinya. Tapi, langsung saja ia tepis setelah tampak pintu rumah sakit menganga lebar. Tampak di dalamnya hilir mudik perawat.

"Selamat pagi, Shizune-san!" sapanya pada salah seorang petugas rumah sakit dengan ekspresi datar.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru!" jawab Shizune dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Shizune-san...pagi-pagi begini sudah sibuk. Ada pasien darurat ya?"

"Mm...iya. Para anggota tim 8 baru pulang dari misi. Hinata-sama dan Kiba terluka cukup parah."

"Ki...Kiba?" Shikamaru kaget begitu Shizune menyebut nama cowok maniak anjing itu.

Shizune mengangguk tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru sampai membeku. Pemuda yang memandang semua hal merepotkan itu langsung melesat pergi sebelum Shizune memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Dalam tubuhnya Shikamaru merasa ada sesuatu yang merebus darahnya hingga mendidih mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Matanya begitu tegas. Tak peduli apa yang dilewatinya, yang paling dia inginkan sekarang adalah menemui cowok brengsek yang telah membuatnya ketar-ketir. Dia ingin segera menampar pria bodoh itu. Langkahnya mantap menuju UGD. Ditemukannya cowok dengan perban di dada dan lengan kiri sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Makhluk itulah yang bernama Kiba. Pandangan kiba tak lepas dari kaca pintu ruangan tersebut. Sampai-sampai tak disadarinya Shikamaru sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey, maniak anjing!" Shikamaru memanggil kiba dengan nada penuh amarah. Membuat kiba mengalihkan pandangannya. Ditariknya kerah baju kiba dan berteriak didepannya.

"Kau ini BODOH! Sifatmu yang sok kuat itu membuatmu bertambah bodoh. Bertarung itu pake otak nggak pake fisik. Kau lihat kan gara-gara sifat sokmu yang nggak hilang-hilang itu, kau terluka seperti ini. Coba kalau kau nggak keras kepala untuk sok kuat, Hinata juga pasti akan selamat kan? Heran kenapa orang yang tak peduli pada nyawanya sendiri bisa bertahan hidup..."

Shikamaru terengah-engah mengakhiri kalimat penuh amarahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak seperti biasanya yang tenang dan cuek. Tapi, semua orang pun berubah kan kalau orang yang dicintainya menantang bahaya dan pulang dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik sebagaimana ia berangkat? Kiba sendiri hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru melepas cengkeramannya. Berdiri tepat di depan Kiba. Cowok dengan tato dipipinya itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru lekat...dan tersenyum. Shikamaru yang merasa aneh menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heh, memang ada yang lucu?"

Senyum itu tak hilang jua dari wajah tampan Kiba. Shikamaru yang tak mengerti arti senyuman itu langsung menundukkan kepala. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Bukankah Kiba tak pernah mendengar siapa pun kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata, orang yang pernah disukainya dulu, batin Shikamaru. Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Bukankah biasanya dialah yang membuat Kiba cembuiru dengan menemui Temari maupun Ino? Kemudian Shikamaru merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya mendekat pada Kiba. Tangan Kiba berada di punggung Shikamaru. Kiba memeluk Shikamaru erat walau dengan satu tangan dan Shikamru menikmatinya.

"Aku tak peduli pada nyawaku. Disini ada seseorang yang akan senantiasa melakukannya tanpa diminta" Kiba berkata lembut pada Shikamaru.

Hening sejenak.

"Kumohon... Kembalikan Shika-ku... Kembalikkan... Aku... Aku merindukannya..." Kiba mempererat pelukannya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kiba.

"Rindu pada 'mendokusei'-nya yang membuatku pusing 7 kelililng. Rindu pada tawanya yang tiap hari menggodaku. Rindu pada sikapnya yang tiap hari menumbuhkan niat bunuh diriku. Aku... benar-benar merindukan dirinya yang dulu..."baru kali ini Shikamaru bisa menjadi pendengar setia Kiba.

"Aku benci padanya yang sekarang ini. Dia yang sekarang telah mengubah semua yang ada pada dirinya yang dulu. Kenapa Asuma-sensei mesti mati sih? Aku benar-benar benci padanya. Gara-gara dia Shika-ku jarang tersenyum. Gara-gara dia Shika-ku sering merokok dan gara-gara dia juga Shika-ku sering menangis sendiri di kamar saat tengah malam..."

"Kiba..." suara Shikamaru menginterupsi ocehan panjang Kiba. Pria berambut nanas yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya melepas pelukan hangat itu. Matanya menatap mata Inuzuka muda itu dengan intens.

"Kumohon... tetaplah jadi Kiba yang ceria, yang mengganggu tidur siangku, yang menjadi sumber masalah di hatiku. Karena dengan kau yang seperti itu, sedikit demi sedikit kesedihanku ini bisa teratasi."

Shikamaru pun merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kiba lembut dan kembali memeluknya erat. Seerat perasaannya yang tak mau melepaskan anjing kecintaannya di alam liar dan akan memeliharanya dengan baik. Sangat baik.

(DAS ENDE)

Author's Note Time!

Hue hue hue... Lagi-lagi saya buat Shika OOC. Duh, bisa-bisa di black list nih sama pecinta Shika. Fic ini hanya saya copas saja dari tumpukan orific saya(Maafkan Kaa-san Kyō. Kaa-san menistakan fic yang sebernarnya untukmu). Hanya saja tokohnya saya ubah. Pendeskripsiannya pun saya sesuaikan dengan kondisinya. Mohon maaf kalo kurang puas. Em... ngomong-ngomong nggak ada ShikaKiba Day ya?

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
